Se mía Hinata Hyuuga
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Quiero besarte, suavemente susurrar palabras de amor en tu oído, limpiar tus lágrimas cuando estas salgan de tus ojos, consolarte cuando tu familia te haga sentir poca cosa, quiero ser todo para ti así como quiero que tu seas para mi. Viñeta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Hinata.


Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto.

Advertencia: OoC, AU.

Pareja: Hinata Hyuuga, Shisui Uchiha.

Este fic es con motivo del cumpleaños de Hinata.

 _ _Te__ _ _besaría__ _ _lentamente, apenas__ _ _rozándote__ _ _mis labios y te__ _ _diría__ _ _cualquier cosa en voz baja, y me__ _ _quedaría__ _ _dormido a tu lado.__

 _ _Jaime Sabines.__

.

.

.

Se mía Hinata Hyuuga

.

.

.

* * *

Se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras se adentraba en la oscura habitación. Había recibido una nota anónima citándola en el lugar y aunque se había dicho que no acudiría se descubrió haciendo lo contrario pues la curiosidad había hecho mella en ella.

Era un nota, simple de hecho pero el contenido había llegado a su corazón. Ella necesitaba saber quien era el autor de tan bellas palabras dedicadas a su persona.

—¿Hola? — tímidamente preguntó al adentrarse y no encontrar a nadie. De súbito comenzó a sentirse asustada y quiso retroceder pero antes de dar un paso hacia atrás un fuerte cuerpo masculino la atrapó entre sus brazos desde atrás.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró y quiso gritar pero se mordió el labio y esperó, no la estaba lastimando, solo la sostenía y recostaba parte de su cuerpo en ella.

— ¿Qui- quien eres? — sus palabras salieron en un susurro.

— Tu lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido — esa voz, ella la conocía, era nada menos que Shisui Uchiha, estaba terminando la universidad cuando ella apenas acababa de entrar.

Siempre se interesó por ella, desde el primer momento en que la vio sintió un flechazo aunque se había jurado jamas dejarse atrapar entre las redes femeninas de una sola mujer.

Habían sido tres meses en los que ese atractivo hombre mostró interés en ella pero era un descarado que coqueteaba con todas y por eso se le hacia difícil creerle… aunque hacia ya varias semanas en que solo lo veía en compañía de Itachi ¿Significaba eso algo? Ella se sentía mas que atraída por él pero se negaba a dejar que lastimaran su corazón.

Para alguien que vivió toda su vida rechazada y menospreciada en su familia era difícil abrir su corazón a un hombre que pudiera romperle el corazón y sin duda él la destrozaría si llegara un momento dado.

Soltándola suavemente y dándole la vuelta mientras la tomaba por sus codos manteniéndola cerca quedaron frente a frente, negro contra blanco, la picardía y gallardía contra la timidez y la dulzura.

— Shisui ¿Para qué querías verme? — preguntó con el corazón desbocado. El sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que la hacia desfallecer ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan atraída hacia un hombre como él? Era inexplicable aun cuando se alejaba de él.

Acaricio su rostro suavemente antes de dejar su dedo pulgar descansando en sus rosados labios.

— Te quiero Hinata Hyuuga, se que no me crees pero haré todo lo posible por demostrar ante tus ojos que eres la única, quiero besarte, suavemente susurrar palabras de amor en tu oído, limpiar tus lágrimas cuando estas salgan de tus ojos, consolarte cuando tu familia te haga sentir poca cosa, quiero ser todo para ti así como quiero que tu seas para mi. Quiero pasar este y todos los cumpleaños junto a ti desde este momento y no volver a estar lejos — sus palabras dichas de manera tan sutil pero a la vez tan seductor y arrollador enviaron escalofríos por su anatomía femenina.

Cerro sus ojos y dejó que el dedo de él siguiera acariciando sus labios, dejándose embriagar por su presencia, su perfume, sus dulces palabras así susurrantes. Eran una suave caricia que se instalaba en su alma y se negaba a dejarlas ir.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo para verle como acercaba con cautela su boca a la suya. Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, se fueron fundiendo hasta hacer de ese pequeño toque un beso lento, profundo y sensual.

Un pequeño gemido salió de la garganta de Hinata y fue amortiguado por la boca de Shisui. Él no era cursi ni nada parecido pero besar los labios de esa mujer era la gloria, con anterioridad había entregado sus labios a decenas de féminas pero besar a una que le robaba el aliento era algo… casi celestial.

Separarse fue un acto que ninguno de los dos quería hacer pero era necesario, ella aun no había respondido a su declaración y él necesitaba saber la respuesta aunque ya la intuía, ella era una mujer que solo se entregaba si había sentimientos de por medio, ese beso fue sin reserva, fue una suplica por su respeto, su cariño y fidelidad y él lo entendió perfectamente.

Durante unos instantes se observaron sin decir nada, solo estudiándose bajo la tenue luz del lugar. Shisui sabía que no era el lugar mas romántico pero pes proporcionaba la intimidad del momento que necesitaban.

— Yo… em — las palabras estaban trabadas en su garganta y no querían salir así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba un instante los ojos. Nuevamente se encontró entre sus brazos pero ahora de una manera mas cálida, ella acunada en su pecho y él besaba la coronilla de su cabeza.

Ella no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro pero si todos sus cumpleaños recibía una sorpresa como esa estaba segura que podría acostumbrarse rápidamente.

* * *

.

.

.

Varias notas de autor.

1era: me pase todo el día pensando que escribir y solo en la noche pude escribir eso. Originalmente iba a ser un drabble pero me he pasado de palabras y me conformo con la viñeta.

2do: la frase, seguramente en un futuro la verán en otro de mis fics, uno que aun no ha visto la luz pero luego. Escribía un segundo párrafo cuando me llegó a la mente la frase y me sirvió de fuente de inspiración.

3ero: es una viñeta, puede parecer inconcluso o con muchos huecos pero realmente no tengo deseos de extenderme, quería escribir algo con motivo del cumple de Hinata y siento que lo he logrado. El resto de la historia a imaginación del lector.

Casi, casi al final del día pero en mi país aun es 27, así que feliz cumple Hinata.


End file.
